


High School Reunion

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Sonny’s date canceled and his partner agrees to attend his HS reunion with him. Their relationship will never be the same.





	1. Reunion 1

"Damn" Sonny basically slams his cell phone down onto his desk.

"What is it?" Nick asks him from the other side of the room.

Sonny shakes his head "I've got my high school reunion tonight and my date just cancelled."

"You're date, huh?" Amanda teases and you chuckle along with her.

"Who you dating this time? Another law school buddy?" You tease him.

He doesn't answer, affirming your guess about the law school girl he was dating. "Aww, don't feel too bad about it Sonny, I'm sure they'll be plenty of single girls there for you." Amanda continues to tease him.

"Ha. Ha. Keep laughing. You'll be home with heart burn tonight and I'll be enjoying an open bar." He snaps back at a pregnant Rollins.

"Open bar?" You chime in, wanting to enjoy your weekend, and free booze on a Friday night sounds like a good start.

Sonny turns his head in your direction "yah? You wanna come as my date?" He raises an eyebrow.

You shrug, standing up to grab your jacket "why not? I didn't have any plans tonight anyway. I'll have time to get ready, right?" You question, hoping to shower and change.

He looks at his watch "an hour and a half okay?" He looks back up to you.

"I'll make it work!" You quickly head for the door to get home and get ready.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hear Amanda call out to me as I leave.

You snarl back "not planning on getting pregnant tonight, thanks though!" You joke with her.

Sonny is right behind you on his way out "I'll be at your apartment at 7:30 sharp."

"Great, I'm assuming this is semi formal?" You ask as the elevator recedes to the bottom level.

"Correct." He answers back "see ya soon!" He calls as you turn in opposite directions to go home.

There's a buzz at your door and you quickly check the clock on the microwave. He's 15 minutes early. You ignore it, and as swiftly as possible you throw in the last of your bobby pins. You move to put your heels on but he continues to buzz at the door. You run over to the intercom "sheesh, calm down! I'm coming!" You tell him and put the left shoe on. After, you quickly throw your lipstick and cellphone into your purse and lock up your apartment.

Once outside, you can't help but notice Sonny's reaction to you. His mouth hangs open just a bit and his eyes roam up and down, lingering at your legs "wow." He simply states. The exact effect you were going for tonight. You may be going to the reunion with Sonny, but you're hoping to leave with someone else.

You do a twirl for a him, looking over your shoulder and ask "too much?"

He shakes his head, his smile getting wider "not at all, lets go."

He holds open his arm for you and you pout "what, you're making me walk?"

He laughs "just to the subway."

Once in the subway, you take a seat and enjoy all the eyes you're getting directed your way. Girls snarl under their breathes or to one another and guys cat call and stare. You don't normally enjoy all that attention, but tonight it feels good, because you feel good. The job is very demanding, usually needing you to be in slacks and comfortable shoes that you could run and catch a perp in, there's not much need for your stilettos at the precinct. "So, are we going as friends, partners, or a date?" You ask him.

He hums out "hmm" but responds back "let's call it partners."

You fake a shocked expression "what, I'm not good enough to be a friend?"

You chuckle, meaning it to be a joke but he answers you back "we'll no, I meant partner because then some of em might assume you're my partner, as in date." He blushes a little as he says that.

You lightly push him on the arm "I'm kidding Dominick."

"Call me Sonny, please." He almost begs, lowering his head into his hands "I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot of Dominick tonight."

"Alright, Sonshine." You nickname him instead and he rolls his eyes at you.

A few more stops later and you have to switch rails. You hope on the new line and within 20 minutes, you're off at your exit and walking towards the hall "so, I want to apologize now for any horrific high school stories you're going to hear tonight."

You catch his eye, seriously curious about what kind of stories someone could tell you about him "like what?"

"Nothing, nothing, you just never know who you're going to run into at these things." He tries to play it off. "Ready?" He asks, moving to open the door for me.

"Are you?" You ask him, noticing the sweat drops forming on the side of his face.


	2. Reunion 2

The two of you walk up to a desk, two women behind it and a ton of name tags laying in front of you. "Hi, welcome to P.S. 127's 20th reunion, name please?" She smiles up.

"Dominick Carisi Jr." He gives her his full name.

She gasps "oh my god, you look fantastic Sonny! It's so great to see you!" She quickly grabs the name tag and takes off the paper clip it was held with "there's a tag for your girlfriend. Pens are right here. Hi, I'm Penelope!" She reaches her arm out to greet you.

"Oh, we're not dating. I'm just his partner." You emphasize the word partner with an eyebrow raise , happy to confuse everyone here. "Hi, I'm Y/N."

She gives you a weird look but shakes your hand anyway "have a good time!" She nods on the couple behind you to move forward and you two move further down the hall into the ball room.

"This is gonna' be fun!" You look over your shoulder at your partner with a devilish grin.

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle "alright, let's go to the bar."

You order a vodka soda and he gets himself a beer. Once you move to the out skirts of the unoccupied dance floor, a women quickly rushes over to Sonny "I knew that was you! Dominick Carisi, what a pleasure to see you again!" The petite brunette smiles large, showing a perfect set of teeth.

"Lonny?" He asks, squinting a bit at her "holy crap, it's so great to see you! I thought you were in Miami!" He leans in to give her a hug.

She reciprocates the gesture and explains "I am, I flew in for the reunion!"

"Oh, Lonny, this is my partner Y/N. Y/N this is Lonny. We were best friends for like, all of high school." He quickly explains how he knows her.

The two of you shake hands and exchange hello's. "So, you still working in homicide?" She pushes him for answers.

He shakes his head while sipping his beer "I'm at special victims now. We both are actually." He gestures between the two of you.

"Oh! Partner!" She exclaims now, getting what we really are "well I'm glad you're here, it's been way to long." She puts a hand on his arm, a gesture of flirting you know all too well.

You quickly sip up what's left in your drink and excuse yourself "I'm gonna grab another, be right back!"

You make your way back to the bar and order another drink, when you turn around, a tall man with gorgeous green eyes is standing pretty close behind you "excuse me" you smile, almost tipping your drink on him.

"No, I'm sorry." He moves aside for you to get around "hey, I don't recognize you. Are you someone's wife?" He looks around for your significant other.

You chuckle a bit when you answer, happy to call sonny just a partner to him "i'm actually just tagging a long with my partner, his date canceled." You shrug one shoulder "I'm Y/N" you introduce yourself.

"I'm Dylan. It's great to meet you." He says.

"You too." You affirm back.

He quickly orders a beer but keeps his body turned halfway between you and the bar "whose your partner?"

"Dominick Carisi." You turn to point him out, still visible from across the room.

He nods back with a large smile "no shit, you work with Jr?"

You try to hide the shock of the nickname jr but smile back and confirm "yup, detectives in Manhattan." You eye Sonny then him and ask "were you guys friends?" You question.

He chortles "ohh uhh nah, jr didn't have many friends in high school. Pretty much just him and Lo." He refers to Lonny by a nickname as well.

"Gotcha." You return back, ready to change the subject "so, what do you do?"

"I work in editing." He says, beginning to walk away from the bar. Someone from across the room gets his attention and he gives them a nod. Before he moves away, he asks "since you're not here as his date, can you save me a dance later?" He questions.

"I'll save you two." You return to him. He smiles and walks away. You decide to head back over to Sonny and Lonny. A few other people make their way over to your conversation and you briefly make conversation with them before they move along to see some other old classmates. Eventually, it's time for dinner. You end up at a table with Lo and a few other of their classmates from their circle of friends. There's 8 of you total and you all hold some pleasant conversations through out the dinner and dessert. At this point, most people have a pretty good buzz and the dance floor begins to liven up. "Come on Jr, let's dance." You say as you get another round of drinks, pulling at his hand to the dance floor.

"Jr?" He looks at you puzzled.

"Isn't that what you went by in high school?" you ask, starting to move your hips, letting the buzz take over.

He starts to move too, surprisingly well "not by my friends." He clarifies to you "who told you that?" He asks.

Before I can answer, Dylan comes over and interrupts us "I'm pretty sure you said you'd save me a dance. Ima have to steal her away, Jr." He looks at Sonny with a grin.

"Sure thing, Dylan." Sonny simply moves off the floor and Dylan quickly adjusts himself in front of you to share a dance.

"That was a bit rude." You coyly tease him.

He answers "I'm a jealous guy, I couldn't wait any longer for my dance."

You throw your head back a little to laugh and nod, accepting his answer "you're not too bad of a dancer." You compliment him after a few more seconds. Sure, he wasn't as good as Sonny, but you're not trying to go home with him tonight.

"You're pretty great yourself." He returns, now taking you into his arms, resting a hand against your back, touching your skin.

You get chills, and allow him to start leading you in a slow dance. As the song turns to its first chorus and your conversation starts leading elsewhere, he begins to get a bit more comfortable, sliding his hand a bit further down your back "you know, I'm having a good time and everything, but you're moving a bit fast sir." You try to play it off as a game.

He grins back without showing his teeth "aw, come on. You didn't come here dressed like that to not get the attention." He sort of snorts a fake laugh then, letting his hand go even further south, now completely on your ass "please, you've wanted me from the moment you saw me." He gives your ass cheek a little squeeze.

You don't want to cause a scene, so you move your hand over his and slide it back up to your lower back "I'm not quiet sure about that." You say, starting to dislike him quiet a bit now.

He pulls you in a bit closer, moving his hand back down more aggressively this time "come on princess, let's get out of here, huh?" He suggests, licking his lips and letting his eyes fall down to gaze down your dress.

You go to push him off, but he holds you a bit closer "I'll pass, thanks." You say.

He keeps his one hand tight against your wrist, tighter then he should be and growls "you weren't flirtin' with me for nothin, come on, you want me." He continues to push.

"Flirting and consent are two different things." You spit back. You can see Sonny over this man's shoulder starting to walk over towards you with determination "you're gonna wanna let me go now." You try to warn him.

He simply keeps himself pressed against you with his hands firmly gripping you. Sonny gets behind him and taps him on the shoulder "what do you think you're doing?" He questions him, concern in his voice.

"Get lost, loser." Dylan spits over his shoulder at Sonny.

You can see Sonny straighten up a bit, ready to help get this scum off of you. But you know what to do, always in control of what was happening, just trying to avoid making a scene. Before Sonny can say or do anything else, you quickly lift your healed leg off the floor and right into his groin. Your knee connects with some force and he quickly releases you, pushing you backwards and onto the floor "damn bitch" he mutters, curling over a bit in pain.

Sonny quickly comes over to help you up and you accept his hand "how's that for flirting?" You smile at Dylan wickedly as you stand, wiping at your dress to make sure it's flattened down "come on" you grab Sonny's hand to move away from the eyes that are surrounding you. Once you get back to the main hallway, you quickly find a more deserted spot to apologize to Sonny for what happened "sorry about that Carisi, he was a pig."

"That's alright. I could've warned you about him if you just asked me." He smirks back, looking down at you.

You shrug, answering back "yea well, thanks for stepping in."

He responds "I know you had it under control, but I couldn't stand him touching you like that." He looks away, disgust crossing his facial features.

"aww, was Jr jealous?" You tease him a bit, but the way he turns back and looks at you stops you from further teasing him. He keeps his eyes on yours and you stare back at him, wondering what he's thinking. It only takes a few seconds of you two standing there, when suddenly his lips are against yours. Their warm against your cold ones, and sweet. He smells like beer and cinnamon, a surprisingly intoxicating smell. But all too quickly they are off of yours, and he's staring back into your eyes, your faces closer then they've ever been. He just simply smiles at you and you say "let's do that again" hoping it wasn't just going to be a one time thing.

"One condition" He offers back. You nod, willing to give him anything to kiss him again "don't ever call me Jr. again."

"You got it" you stammer out quickly promising him, pushing your lips to his, letting yourself fall against him as his hands promise to firmly hold you up.


	3. Reunion 3

"Sonny?!" Someone calls into the hallway, causing the two of you to pull back from your make-out session. You both are smiling as you look at each other and someone calls his name again "Sonny?"

"Here" you lean up, wiping lipstick off his face as he calls over to her.

Lonny comes up to the two of you "where have you been? They're about to take the class photo!" She smiles, but stops coming closer to you, clearly reading your body language "oh, sorry." She smirks looking away to go back towards the hall.

"Go, we'll get out of here after." You whisper to him, wanting to go to the bathroom to freshen up anyway.

He nods "I'll be back in 10." He calls after Lonny and jogs to catch up to her and you make your way to the restroom. After washing your hands you start to reapply your lipstick and re-pin some pieces of hair that got lose during your steamy session with Sonny. This is definitely not the way you pictured this night going. You've never thought of Sonny of more than your cute partner, knowing work romances are forbidden. You enjoy your job too much to put it at risk for a one night stand, but now, all you can think about is taking Sonny home. 

The door opens and you assume the class photo is over. You turn to go meet Sonny out the doors, ready to continue where you left off when his voice stings your ears "you still owe me a dance." Dylan smirks widely, blocking you from leaving through the door.

"What are you doing?" You ask him, putting a hand to your hip.

His smirk widens and he takes a step closer "I didn't like the way things ended, figure I'd give you another chance to make it up to me."

"Get out of here before I arrest you." You snarl to him, stepping back in the bathroom as he steps closer.

He chuckles "oh come on, we know your bag is too small to carry your make-up and your gun."

"I don't need a gun to take care of you." You reply, your gut telling you to get out of there before things get way worse.

He charges you quickly and you step back to the wall, allowing him to think he pinned you against the wall. You use your knee, thrusting it into his groin like you did an hour or so ago. Only this time, he anticipates it and moves back so you barely hit his stomach. He slaps you hard across the face and moves his hands from your arms to your throat. As he squeezes it tightly and your air way starts to close up, you lift your arms up and turn your body as much as you can. You slam your arms down hard across his and he screeches out in pain, letting you go and muttering "bitch"

You punch him hard in the face and he stumbles backwards, falling onto the floor this time. You quickly pick up your bag and leave the bathroom. "Everything okay?" Sonny asks you as you reach him.

"Yup" You smile at him, ready to get away from all this "let's go!" You take his hand and he follows you out of the venue. You quickly walk to the subway and once you get on, you let yourself exhale fully "so, my place or yours?" You look up to him with a flirtatious smile.

He smiles when he is about to answer but it quickly is replaced with concerned eyes, and his hand comes up to touch your face, rubbing at your cheek "what happened?"

You exhale from your nose, never really getting a glimpse of your face after Dylan attacked you "Dylan cornered me in the bathroom." You tell him.

"What?" Sonny spits out, shocked at that new information "why didn't you tell me?" He stands up like he is going to stop the subway from moving and go back to the reunion.

You smile back "cause I took care of it, I left him in the bathroom with a bloody nose." You tell him. 

He shakes his head "Y/N, if he attacked you then we should arrest him."

You shake your head "if we arrest him then that would ruin the rest of our night." You pull at his tie, pulling him closer to you so you can kiss him again.

He allows you to kiss for only a moment before pulling away "Y/N" He hums out your name "if he was brazen enough to attack a police officer, then we should really arrest him. Not all girls can defend themselves like you can." He compliments you while also turning you down.

You roll your eyes but know he is right, we should really get him off the street "fine, we'll get off at the next stop. Did you bring your badge?" You ask him, moving to your purse to get out your cuffs.

"Yea, no cuffs or gun though. Should we call Benson?" He asks.

You pull the cuffs into the air and show him "I have the cuffs, we should be good with no gun."

He tries to hide his smile from forming, a dimple showing in his cheek "you brought your cuffs but not your badge?" He asks coyly.

You shrug back playfully "it's not exactly the way I thought I'd use them tonight."

You both laugh, your cheeks flushing red. Luckily, the door to the subway opens and you both get out. You move back to the street and take a cab to the venue. As the two of you walk in, a few others you met that night eye you strangely, already figuring you left for the night. "Sonny, Y/N, everything okay?" Lonny asks, sipping at her drink, reading the body language again.

"Where's Dylan?" Sonny asks her, scanning the room. It's not as crowded anymore but there is still a lot of people here.

She looks into the crowd as well "he was dancing with Mindy about 10 minutes ago, maybe they left together?" She offers the idea.

Sonny and I glare at each other, leaving the fun of the night behind and putting ourselves back as partners on a case "he corned me in the ladies room at the back of the venue, I'll check there. Why don't you check the roof?" You offer him, going to move.

"Wait, we shouldn't split up." He stops you from moving away. You open your mouth to protest but he continues "we don't have our guns and this isn't a case, we can't risk something happening."

You nod, agreeing with him and the two of you start to move to the bathroom. Low and behold, the door is locked when you try to push it open. "Mindy? Are you in there?" Sonny calls into the bathroom, knocking on it loudly.

You wait for some kind of clue that someone is inside and you swear you hear a small squeal inside. Sonny must here the same thing as the two of you glare at each other with knowing looks. You step aside, knowing he's going to push forward at it to force it open. It takes two to three kicks to the door before it busts open and you rush inside.

"Get off of her Dylan!" Sonny grabs him by his collar, his back to you two as he sits on top of Mindy on the floor. The girl is crying, shaking, begging for help. Sonny throws Dylan up against the wall and you go to Mindy, helping her up and moving her out of the bathroom to the hall where there is a small crowd forming.

You leave her with Lonny, telling her to call 911 and to ask them to transfer her to our precinct, to ask for Olivia Benson. Sonny keeps fighting with Dylan as he flares around trying to get away "if this bitch didn't tease so much, I wouldn't have needed to find some lonely loser to bang." He growls when he see's you.

"Y/L/N, Cuffs!" Sonny calls back to you, pushing Dylan against the wall again a bit forcefully. You move towards him and happily cuff the drunk man.

You force Dylan to sit on the floor and re-cuff his one hand to a stall, so he can't stand up. You and Sonny move aside to talk "Lonny called Liv, she's on her way." You read the text message you just got from her. Sonny nods "do you wanna talk to Mindy, I'll stay with Dylan till backup arrives?"

"Yeah, sure." You say, feeling guilty now that this poor women was almost raped because you wanted to leave with Sonny.

Sonny must read you like a book because he grabs your hand before you could walk away and whispers "this isn't your fault, okay?"

"Okay." You simply say back, not believing him.


	4. Reunion 4

After Olivia made it from Manhattan, you sit outside on the sidewalk reflecting over what you did. You let a sexual predator go because you wanted to further the relationship with Sonny. You let a vulnerable women get victimized. It doesn't matter that Sonny said it wasn't your fault, you knew that it was. If it wasn't, then the two of you wouldn't have had to turn around and arrest him. And you sure as hell wouldn't have found him attacking Mindy. You see Olivia and Sonny walking out with Finn and stand up so you can all discuss the situation "Mindy is heading to the hospital with Rollins who will get her statement."

"I already got her statement" you tell your boss, ready to get the precinct to get it typed up.

She shakes her head "Sonny told me what happened, you two are not on this."

"Liv!" You shout, angry Sonny would say something to her "nothing happened between Dylan and I." She gives you a look and you say again "I'm serious, I'm fine."

"We got it covered Y/N. Why don't you guys just go home." Finn nods

Sonny nods to agree even though you open your mouth to protest "yeah, you're right. We should go."

Your mouth hangs open a bit but Olivia gives you a firm look, telling you it's time to get out of there. I grumble "fine, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sonny heads off to a squad car to get a ride home from a plain clothed officer and you go to walk past to find another to take you but he calls after you "hey, why don't we share a ride?"

"Why? Where kind of going in two different directions." You point out, moving a stray piece of hair out of your face. It's not longer put up nicely in a cute way but fallen all across your face and sticking to your head.

Sonny steps closer, not wanting to let the officer waiting to hear "I think we should talk. Come on, I'm only like 15 minutes from here, then I'll get you a cab."

"Whatever" you sigh, moving past him and hoping into the passenger side of the cop car, making him sit in the back.

When the officer pulls up to Sonny's apartment, he gets out as the officer does to go around and open the door for you. They awkwardly open it, Sonny being the actual one to pull the door open. You step out of the car and the officer asks "you need a ride home Ms. Y/L/N?"

You shake your head "I'm alright, I'm going to catch a cab in a minute. Thanks for driving us."

"Yes, thank you officer Maloney." Sonny smiles at him and goes to shake his hand. The officer takes it then heads back into the car and drives off. You look at Sonny, about to argue about why you're here when he says to you "I just want to talk about tonight. Will you come upstairs?"

Although annoyed and tired, you agree because you do want to talk about what happened, or about what almost happened. Once inside, he takes his jacket off then his shoes. He moves to see if you want to take yours off and you let him help you get the sleeves off. He hangs it up but you keep your shoes on, moving to take a seat on the couch next to him "so, what's up?" You say, the desire you had for him earlier in the night having disappeared with everything that just happened.

"Well, first off; how are you holding up?" He asks with a gentle gaze in your direction.

You snort and roll your eyes "I feel friggen horrible! Mindy was attacked because of me and"

But Sonny stops you from going on "no, not about that. How are you feeling after he tried to corner you in the bathroom? He more then hit your face, didn't he?"

You sigh and shrug "he tried to choke me, but it wasn't that bad, I got out of his grip. He didn't touch me or anything though, if you're curious about that."

"I was, thank you for clarifying. Alright, well I'm going to tell you again that what happened wasn't your fault." He tries again to make me feel better.

"Maybe I'll believe you when the case is over but for now I'm taking the blame. You were right, I shouldn't have left him there after what he did." I go off on a tangent "I just didn't want the rest of our night to get ruined. I was excited to be leaving with you."

"I understand, I was eager too" he says, telling me at least I wasn't feeling one sided about that, putting a hand on my knee "and I'm hoping maybe we can take things slow now, not rush into anything."

"I thought we were going at a good pace earlier." You reply, wondering now if he regrets hooking up.

He explains "well, I'm going to be honest. I was not expecting to leave my high school reunion having feelings for my partner."

"Feelings?" You return, feeling the butterflies return to your stomach from earlier when you shared your first kiss.

He smirks "at first I thought we were just going to have fun, yanno. But when I saw what Dylan did, heard how he tried to hurt you, I realized I had actual feelings for you, more then just lusting after you because of how hot you looked tonight."

You blush as his smirk turns to a smile as he compliments you and say back "I'm flattered, and I'm actually feeling the same way."

"So, you agree? We should take it slow?" He asks, his hand moving from my knee to my hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

You nod "yeah, let's slow it down." You lean in to kiss him and the two of you make out for around half an hour before you decide it's time to leave and catch a cab home "so, we going to come out with it right away or keep it on the down low?"

Sonny walks you outside to help catch a cab "I have a feeling they might suspect something but let's just keep it between us for now. Is that alright?" He opens his arm to grab an open cab passing by.

You nod "yes, it's perfect. Night Sonny."

"Goodnight Doll, I'll see you soon." He kisses you one last time for the night before closing the door to the car. He waves as you drive away and you try not to let the smile from staining your face, thinking just how different this night turned out to be then what you anticipated.


End file.
